Ser padre no es fácil
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Marlin Fisher solo quiere proteger a su hijo y lo hace lo mejor que puede.


_Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Reto: "Disney is coming!"_

* * *

 _El mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y demases; Nemo pertenece a Diseny Pixar y demases; no gano dinero con esto. Ni un miserable peso :(_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ser padre no es fácil**_

 **…**

—Pero… papá —fue lo que Marlin escucho decir a su hijo cuando le manifestó que no le permitiría ir a esa escuela mágica.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio. Hogwarts es un lugar peligroso —el mundo mágico en general era peligroso, aunque Nemo ignoraba eso.

—Es solo una escuela, papá.

Cuando Marlin Fisher recibió la visita de un hombre en sus cuarenta que se hacía llamar Neville Longbottom, con una carta en sus manos y explicando que su hijo era espacial -pero no en el sentido en que un padre pensaba en su hijo como especial, no-, resultaba que su hijo Nemo era _realmente_ especial.

Un mago, ni más ni menos.

Se preguntó qué habría pensado Coral sobre el don que había heredado a su hijo.

—Una escuela donde han muerto estudiantes. No. No irás allí y no me importa lo que esta carta diga —agitaba la carta de lacrado y roto sello rojo frente a Nemo.

Cuando Marlín recibió aquella extraña visita su estupor fue fingido, no así su paranoia. En la medida que sus preguntas sobre la dichosa escuela se hacían más demandantes, el nervioso profesor parecía más dispuesto a dar información y al final le había terminado contando sobre fantasmas de niños muertos, magos oscuros que buscaban a los de su clase y guerras horribles.

—Pero yo soy un mago ¡Tengo que aprender a usar mis poderes! ¿Quieres que suceda otro accidente como el que pasó con tu jefe?

Muy bien, Nemo tenía un punto y Marlín todavía tenía muy fresca la memoria del señor Sharker cuyos dientes blancos se trasformaron, poco a poco, en filosos dientes de tiburón. Fue aterrador y divertido a partes iguales.

—Esos desmemorizadores se encargaron de arreglarlo, ya escuchaste al señor Longbottom. Además, en ningún momento he dicho que no puedas aprender. Podemos buscarte un maestro personal, así será más seguro y tampoco dejarás la escuela secundaria.

Sobre su cadáver Nemo iría a Hogwarts.

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir a Hogwarts! —Insistió con vehemencia y esa mirada de ceño fruncido y ojos marrones que auguraban problemas cuya solución, encontraría Marlín, sólo haciendo valer su autoridad como padre.

—Jovencito. No me levantes la voz o…

—¿O qué? ¿Me enviarás a mi habitación?—Nemo se puso en pie de golpe, desafiante y dolido.

Marlín se detuvo en seco con el índice señalando a un punto a su izquierda, era exactamente eso lo que planeaba hacer. La resolución de Nemo lo hizo flaquear un poco, pero era sólo un niño ¿Qué sabía él del mundo? Cuando se hiciera mayor lo comprendería, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Al final resolvió hacer lo que bien tuvo Nemo en predecir que haría.

─¡A tu habitación!

Pero su hijo no obedeció de inmediato.

─Es por mi mano ¿Verdad? No crees que pueda usar una varita.

Marlín quizo decirle que no era así, pero eso sería mentirle "Es solo un niño ", se recordó "y yo soy su padre, debo protegerlo".

—Será mejor que cuides tus modales. Yo...

Pero Nemo ya se había alejado a grandes zancadas hasta su habitación dejando a Marlín con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Te odio! ─exclamó con fuerza antes de cerrar la puerta de un sonoro golpe que hizo temblar las ventanas y resquebrajar un poco el corazón de Marlín mientras unos retratos que había sobre uno de los muebles paraban en el suelo. Si tan solo supiera la verdad acerca de lo que había sucedido con su madre y su hermano... No, definitivamente no podía permitirle ir a Hogwarts, era demasiado peligroso para él.

Suspiró con cansancio, recogió los retratos y se dejó caer en el sillón con uno de ellos en la mano.

─Crece rápido y cada vez se parece más a tí, Coral, te hubiera gustado verlo... ¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien? Yo solo quiero hacerlo bien.

 ** _…_**

 ** _fin_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: feels D:

Esto me ha dado idea para crear un OC así tal cual Nemo :3 ¡Gracias, crossovers!


End file.
